


Autumn Leaves

by Filigranka



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Upon returning, Persephone brings her flowers from the surface, again.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Upon returning, Persephone brings her flowers from the surface, again. Eurydike’s—girl’s, for there’s no use for names here—eyes widen in surprised and a shy smile blooms on her face. Again, but always anew.

‘They’re beautiful,’ she whispers. ‘Thank you very much, lady.’ There’s a shadow of hesitance in her eyes, uncertainty.

‘I’ll bring you more in a few months.’ Persephone’s voice is gentle as that of one speaking to someone who is gravely ill.

Eurydike’s face brightens. She says she’ll be waiting, but Persephone knows that when she comes back this scene will just repeat, again and again.


End file.
